Interrogation
by Sindel
Summary: Being interrogated by M. Bison isn't exactly going the way Chun Li thought it would.


In a Brazilian Shadaloo base, one unlucky prisoner was finding out exactly how hospitable Lord M. Bison's troops really were to unwanted intruders.

Detective Chun Li Xiang had been the sticky end of an unfortunate raid gone wrong in Beirut, delving her narcotics team into a fiery shootout before Shadaloo soldiers tasered her into the ground.

What was supposed to be a data extraction team that would have given the world police force known as Interpol a leg-up in conflict against Shadaloo became a embarrassing mess for the detective. Rumors of a computer system set up in Beirut that triggered the satellite systems in place, acting as the Metatron to Lord Bison's operations across the world. Having the messenger at the touch of a button would have been invaluable.

It was a shame then that it was so heavily guarded and Interpol had not foreseen Bison's anticipation of their attack, giving the surprise defense that Chun Li had not been expecting. Though she was successful in downloading the data necessary, she had been captured and possibly facing serious fatal illness known as "death".

Bison had ordered her to be taken to his personal base in Brazil and held prisoner, possibly to toy with her or to kill her and decorate his new jet with her headless corpse, like the statues of mermaids at the front of seafaring ships.

"Why don't you start talking, pretty lady?" One soldier mocked her, shoving a weak taser into her neck. Chun Li stifled a cry of pain, twisting her body in a feeble attempt away from the offensive technique. Two soldiers had been messing with her for about twenty minutes, taking turns inflicting pain on her body. Both of the uncouth soldiers appeared to have no agenda, just engaging in some light torture foreplay.

Chun Li was tied tightly in rope to a chair with her arms bolted in chains high above her head. Her legs were free, which she thought was a little bit of an oversight on their part considering her entire fighting style was kicking. Next to her was a table filled with nightmarish little torture devices, ranging from unpleasant to jaw-dropping agony of pain. Blades, tasers, pinchers...

"You should learn how to talk to a lady first." Chun Li snapped. Another jab of the taser made her wrench in her chair.

"I'm tired of this bullshit!" Another soldier said, "Why don't we just do her already? C'mon! She isn't saying anything good anyway!"

"No way," The first soldier said, "I'm not getting between those legs. She'll probably rip my dick off or something. They're like horse legs!"

"Hey!" Chun Li angrily snarled, "I'm right here!"

Though she probably would rip their tiny, cowardly manhoods off. Chun Li wasn't keen on men taking advantage of helpless women, even if they were on the opposing side. At least wait until she was unconscious.

However, the door slid open again and a booming voice came out.

"Octavio and Sander, leave the prisoner alone at once." The voice commanded sharply, "And do not come back. Detective Xiang is under my personal jurisdiction and any who approach her will face the punishment of death."

Chun Li blinked before spotting her worst nightmare: Lord Bison. He was quite the sight for her as she hadn't seen him since her fight as a rookie cop when he confessed (rather, _bragged_ ) about killing her father. The leader aged well since their last encounter years ago: still in his late 30s, early 40s. Tall, muscular, and handsome in a way that made women consider a path in criminal careers. His sharp jawline and finely pressed facial features would have made a great spread for a James Bond villain magazine.

The evil aura that surrounded him and his ghastly white eyes made anything attractive about Bison immediately die. Chun Li quietly stewed as the soldiers saluted and left. She couldn't believe her lousy luck at this point of the day.

Two hard steps towards her as his boots touched the floor, making her grimace hard. Bison opened his arms up, as if he was almost apologizing. It was hard to discern for her if it was satirical or not.

"I'm sorry, my dear," He started off, "I should have sent the memo out earlier but I was a little busy handling your botched investigation. They didn't hurt you too badly, I hope? If they touched you inappropriately, I can cut their hands off for you."

"Don't play nice, Bison," Chun Li spat at him, her personality suddenly reminiscent of a feral cat that thrashed around in their pet carrier, "What do you want? Here to gloat before you kill me? You're wasting your tim-"

"I _would_ be if I was here to do that," Bison agreed, cutting her off, "No, dear. I'm here to interrogate you. I need some information and you're the only one who has it. We can make this easy and you can be free of your constraints in ten minutes if you want."

Her attitude worsened, letting her darkened gaze shoot through his chest. The detective gritted her teeth hard, feeling her muscles get tight with the idea that she could not beat him into the ground.

"Don't you have people to do this for you?" Chun Li asked rudely. Bison sniggered, looking over the table next to her with all the torture devices.

"I like to keep my skills sharp. Don't worry," He gestured over the tools with his fingers, "These are just for intimidation purposes. I'd never use these on you. They give you nasty little scars that never heal. Gen knows all about that though. Ever ask him about his stories?"

Wriggling her chains a bit, Chun Li tried to pull them down but found they were stuck hard to the wall. Frustrated, she kicked out in front of her but she couldn't reach Bison by any longshot. He seemed to watch her a bit before clicking his tongue.

"Darlin', you might as well calm down. I know you get excited to see me but you're not escaping those bonds any time soon." Bison chided her, watching her ropes slide hard across her skin to rub it raw, "I love the fact you desperately want to jump me but we're going to have to table that until later."

"This isn't funny!" Chun Li hissed, "You are not going to make me a fool when you killed my father!"

"You're doing it to yourself, dear. Not me." He answered, practically immune to her tantrum, "I killed a lot of fathers. I could throw a rock across a pond and hit a grieving child that I caused. But you're being a little ridiculous. Most people just start a charity in their deceased family's name but you trekked halfway across the world for me."

Chun Li refused to cry in front of him, opting to bite her inner cheek until it turned raw. After a bit, she stared him straight into the eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked again, her lips dry with frustration. Bison patted her on the head, making her attempt fruitlessly to bite him. Her teeth only caught air but he seemed a bit off-put by her sudden oral fixation to sink her teeth into his skin.

"Information. Did we not go through this?" He replied, "Or were you so busy dwelling on your dead father that you forgot?"

"I'm not talking to you or to anyone," Chun Li stated with finality, "So you might as well toss me out to dry in the sun. I'm not here to be your canary that sings for you whenever you want, Bison."

"No, dear," Bison calmly said, his hand grazing on her lower thigh, "You're going to talk. Whether or not we enjoy it is up to you. Quite personally, I'm a simple man to please so I don't think I'll complain."

Chun Li struggled against the ropes, feeling the rope chafe her skin. Damn, this was going to be a long day. She attempted to kick him again but he must have timed her correctly as he stomped her ankle hard. Etching out a scream from her throat, Chun Li felt her ankle throb with pain.

"Let's be realistic, dear," Bison began, taking off his cape to set it down on the table, "You don't really stand a chance. I could just hypnotize you and make you another Doll. If you have secrets, you won't hide them long from me. I can root around your brain and find out every humiliating detail, ranging from middle school embarrassments to classified intel. This is all just for show that you're doing for me. As much as I appreciate the theatrics, I'm not really interested in them at this time. So let's start over: I want you to talk to me. And you're going to talk and I'll let you out of those little rope knots."

Her mouth felt dry as he took her chin, making her look up at him. He appeared to smirk a bit before letting her go, making Chun Li grow increasingly nervous. It must just be a tactic Bison was using to lower her guard.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing. I know everything about you and all your little tricks. I'm not saying anything to you that you want to know." Chun Li rebelled.

"Good. We can start the interrogation then." Bison responded, leaning over to her face, "I don't recall having to interrogate a beautiful woman in quite some time so this will be a treat for me. Breath of fresh air, actually."

She rolled her eyes, "I hate men."

"Interesting statement, considering most men want nothing more than to worship you." Bison commented on her response, "While the rest of us want to come home to you and show you exactly how men take care of their mates."

That last statement took her for a spin as Chun Li clamored for a coherent thought. Did he just admit to fantasizing about her? No, it had to be a "bad cop, good cop" routine. He must be trying to appeal to her ego.

"I'd never be waiting for you at your home." She tried to leverage some control in the conversation. The idea of waiting for him at home like a lovesick puppy did make her sick to her stomach though.

"Prefer to wait for me in the throne room then? Bed?" Bison ticked off, tapping his fingers on his metal wrist cuff, "A little bit of a exhibitionist?"

"Wha-no." Chun Li shook her head madly, now confused, "What are you talking about?"

"What sort of flowers do you like?" He then queried, the tone completely serious. Chun Li rapidly blinked so much that she thought her eyelids would fall off.

"Apple...blossoms…?" She answered before trying to curl up a bit, "Why are you asking me that? What's the deal, Bison? Is this an interrogation or a date question?"

"Date question," Bison answered what seemed to be truthfully, "If you'd rather have a survey, I can conjure one up for you. I just thought you'd appreciate the directness of the conversation, albeit constricted."

Chun Li then realized she could have said "whatever flowers would be on your grave" but it was too late for the quip. Moody, she slumped as much as she could before Bison pulled her face forward to his.

"Date question? What date question? For my funeral date?" She bitterly said, subconsciously straightening up with his pulling, "Is this the planning?"

"What sort of dates do you go on, Detective?" Bison raised an eyebrow, "Who takes a date to a funeral? Men must not have the manners they used to before. Well, I'm not too concerned. You had a fake boyfriend for awhile so perhaps you don't know any better."

The conversations started to make a little more sense now. She stiffened, suddenly looking worried as Bison slung his arm around her waist as he pushed his full body frame on her chair. She bleated as he pressed his lips against hers in an affectionate yet teasing peck.

"Aren't you going to ask about Interpol? O-or the raids? Or…?" Chun Li was more terrified than anything else in her life. The feared leader seemed somewhat entertained at the prospect of her telling him anything professional related.

"Oh, I already knew all that." Bison chuckled, nibbling at her lip, "The retcon team lurking about in the southeast, the surprise raid you had planned with your little friends...No, I want you to start talking about being my lover instead of a pain in my ass."

Chun Li whimpered, "What?"

"Darlin', I didn't capture you for intel. I have _floors_ of North Koreans for all the hacking and information I need." Bison said, his teeth flashing brightly as his undid her collar, "However, I can see you fitting in very nicely under my bed sheets. If you're a real kinky girl, I can put you on my lap while I sit on my throne."

She shook her head emphatically, "You're insane. I wouldn't serve your will, physical or otherwise. You think a little tongue and some sweet words will make me beg to be your whore or something?"

"I did not say whore. You said that." He said, kissing her collarbone, "But sure, darling dear. If you want me to treat you like a whore because it gets you off, I don't mind. I was referring to being an inamorata where there's dignity and respect."

Her brain must have short circuited because half-formed syllables could only be uttered from Chun Li's mouth. She must have sounded like a confused cat trapped in a potato sack. Did the man who murdered her father really just offer her a position as his lover instead of treating her like the threat she always thought she was?

Fuming a bit, Chun Li furrowed her brow and stuck her nose defiantly in the air, away from his invasive kisses. Bison seemed to find that mirthful, sliding his forefinger under her chin as if he was petting a snobbish little kitten.

"You're cute, I'll give you that," He said, "But you're not stupid. You'd rather have the Devil in your corner than die for God. Anyone foolish like that wouldn't have garnered my attention, darling. And let's be honest: you really shouldn't be mucking around in the mud and dirt of the fighting ring. You should be around the arm of a man, beautiful and revered. You're somebody that a man should fight for in the forefront of his mind, not fight against. You'll never accomplish any real change on your own in this world unless you're whispering your ideas in the ear of a powerful man. Trust me, dear, I'll need someone kind and giving like you to murmur compassionate reminders when I own this world."

Chun Li cringed at the very thought of the future he was elaborating on, her skin crawling underneath. Her breath seemed short and exasperated, like a knife had plunged into her lungs and twisted it.

She wondered how many speeches like that he gave to imprisoned women just to serve his nefarious deeds. Maybe that was how he convinced his young Dolls to calm down long enough to get brainwashed. "Kind and giving" women wanted, _indeed_.

"You should put an ad on a dating site," Chun Li said rather idly, letting her gaze go up to the ceiling, "You could get a lot of responses with a monologue like that. Throw in that you like dogs and want children and you'd become a very popular date."

"Do you want a dog and children?" He inquired, smiling a bit, "Should I have started off with that?"

To that, the trapped woman didn't answer. Bison took her silence as an affirmation, placing a kiss on her dirtied forehead.

"Give me a year, I'll give you a baby. I'm sure your biological clock is ticking anyway," The Shadaloo leader remarked somewhat callously, making her glare, "As for the dog, I'm allergic to pet dander so I'm afraid that's just not feasible."

She crooked an eyebrow, "Are you joking?'

The idea of the great getting the sniffles and wheezing because of a fluffy little Golden Retriever was beyond hilarious to her but Chun Li didn't want to laugh in case he was sensitive about the subject. Getting choked to death was something she would actively try to avoid in most cases.

"For someone who knows _everything_ about me, you're surprised?" Bison deflected, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Well, if you were thinking about assassinating me with blankets covered in dog hair, I'm afraid my allergies aren't that bad. It's really more of an irritation of the sinuses and my great gifts prevent any actual damage. Back to the conversation at hand: join the winning team, dear. You get a nice ring out of the deal and you'll have an actual lover, not pretending to be one for a dead Army man."

Chun Li glared, "You know, I preferred being Nash's pretend girlfriend over this. And once I get that memory card back to Interpol, you won't have a winning team anymore."

"Is that right?" Bison said, cocking his head, "Rather be pretending than not?"

"Yes-" Chun Li started to say before Bison landed a passionate, rough kiss on her mouth. Since she was mainly confined, the Strongest Woman in the World had to let her head roll back a bit as he pressed deeper into her lips. She couldn't begin to describe her swirling thoughts nor begin to justify his behaviors.

Chun Li became afraid that he was sucking her soul through her mouth and immediately tried to shake her head, twisting him off but Bison grabbed both sides of her face to keep her still. Though his bent frame must have been uncomfortable for his neck, he firmly gave her another peck to show she couldn't just shake him off.

"That, darlin', is hunger," He teased her, smiling down at her, "Saving all your kisses for me?"

"If I wasn't stuck to this chair, you'd find out what I'd been saving for you." Chun Li growled, attempting to sway the blushing off her cheeks. She thought evil people were devoid of smooth moves but apparently, they must teach a class here at Shadaloo.

"I look forward to it," Bison said, "In the meantime, how about we start talking about your future here with me?"

"You can kiss my ass next, Bison," Chun Li grumbled, fed up with his jovial attitude, "You're not my type. I prefer them tall, blonde, and not trying take over the world."

He straightened back up, making Chun Li noticed that some traces of pink lipstick was still stuck on the corner of his mouth. Bison then plucked the valuable computer storage unit off the table, wagging it before her eyes.

"I'll make you a deal," Bison offered, holding up the tiny memory card, "If you can last ten minutes, I'll let you go. I'll even gift wrap this for you and give it you. If you don't last, I'm going to make sure you spend every minute you're here with me as my lady friend until you get rescued or whatever you think will happen. Sound good?"

Chun Li hesitated, looking at the memory card. It would be enormously beneficial in bringing down Shadaloo and so many people have tried for this moment for too long. What was ten minutes to a girl? What was the worst that he could do in ten minutes that she could not suffer through?

"Fine." She accepted, "What is it that I have to do? Fight?"

"Oh, you haven't figured it out yet. What a bad decision, agreeing to something you didn't fully grasp. Well, actually, that is even better." Bison remarked, setting the card down on the table so it was in her line of vision, "Ten minutes, darling."

Chun Li appeared somewhat perplexed as he slid his hands under her qipao, pulling off her pantyhose and underwear. Then, it clicked in her brain and she rolled her eyes, irritated that he would sink that low to exort her for physical pleasure after all that lover crap. He jerked them down enough to sit at the top of her boots, mid-calf. Chun Li could only think that her pantyhose going to have a giant tear in them now from the stretching.

"Come on," She sounded exasperated, "Seriously? Could at least get protection."

"I don't see a need for it considering I don't need to take off my pants." Bison answered, taking off his hat and putting it on the table. He smoothed out his hair a bit, letting a false swipe run through his fingers.

"So what are you…?" Chun Li trailed off, seeing Bison wink at her as he kneeled before her, ducking his head under her qipao.

Outside the cell, F.A.N.G had come to observe the Interpol detective but the second in command was mystified why a lowly guard would not allow him in her cell.

"Absurd!" F.A.N.G griped, "Guard Sauer, you will let me in at once!"

"Lord Bison is interrogating that woman we captured, sir." Sauer stated to F.A.N.G, saluting, "He has already been in there for forty minutes and he explicitly said that nobody else is allowed inside. Not even you or the other Shadaloo Kings."

"For what?" F.A.N.G seemed annoyed, "We have all the information we need. What he could possibly want from such a girl like herself?"

A loud feminine cry was heard from beyond the door, making the two men startled a bit. A few minutes later, Bison appeared with a rather large smirk on his face.

"Sang like a canary," He announced rather triumphantly, turning to Sauer, "Take Detective Xiang up to my throne room. And start ringing up a few phone numbers, starting with Colonel Guile."

"For bargaining, Master Bison?" F.A.N.G inquired, seeing Bison hem a bit.

"No. Indoctrination of sorts. She nailed the orientation part." Bison said, licking his lips a bit at the just fresh memory, "She's a Shadaloo asset now in a more... personal way."

"But Master Bison," F.A.N.G said, somewhat baffled, "She's an Interpol dog. She'll turn on you in a heartbeat!"

" _God_ , I hope so. She's much more fun when she pretends she doesn't want it." Bison replied with delight, "After I get done with my phone calls, you can take Detective Xiang to my bedroom. There's finer points of the interrogation that I will need to go back over with her privately."

F.A.N.G looked downright befuddled as Bison walked away as Guard Sauer went into the holding cell. Out of curiosity, the second in command Shadaloo King peeked into her cell.

Chun Li was visibly trembling, her body shaking with feverish delight (even though it seemed she was trying to shut it down). However, her pantyhose was torn around her boots and the sheer fabric laid underneath her heels which made him think that she may have torn them by pulling apart her legs. Her scanty little underwear had completely ripped in half, dangling from her shoelaces on her legs.

"Fuck," F.A.N.G heard her mutter, "Charlie never ate it like that."


End file.
